


The Listener’s Keeper

by UnderTheAmberTree



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheAmberTree/pseuds/UnderTheAmberTree
Summary: A very short piece. The Listener tries to calm her Keeper.
Relationships: Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 29





	The Listener’s Keeper

His crazed eyes darted sporadically, dark ambers with a harrowing shadow of torment. She watched, half fascinated and half terrified for the man in front of her. His proud square jaw held tensely. They stood very close together. He was lost, she knew it - in his demons. They were always with him, everywhere. Giggling and whispering, tickling and striking, maiming and stabbing. He flinched as a beggar man passed too close. His hands turning to fists, and his breath blowing out hot against her. His jaw clenched tighter the muscles taught, and his usually too large pouting lips forming a thin line. 

The need to calm him was strong, it vibrated through her, she wanted to keep him. Keeping him meant calming him. It’s harder to keep a mad man, even harder if that mad man is also a wanted murderer. 

“Cicero” she breathed. 

His eyes darted to hers, the poor beggar man forgotten for the moment. His fists were still held tight, every fibre of his being wanted to kill something. Anything. He needed to sate his jester, the gurgling wicked joker. 

Kill. Kill. Kill.  
Sang through his skull. 

“Cicero.” She called again, this time bringing her hand up to his neck, and stroking his hair at his nape lightly. 

He shivered at the contact. 

She gently brought him closer until their foreheads were touching. Her even breath mixed, and twirled with his own frantic rhythm. 

Again she repeated his name, “Cicero.” 

He closed his eyes, leaning fully into her embrace and comfort. Their noses brushing so lightly it made him tingle. A soft chuckle rose in him, it wasn’t like the mad joker, it was warm and new. His fists relaxed. 

She continued to play with his bright auburn hair, swirling some around her finger and lightly massaging his tense neck. Rubbing the muscles, he began to relax more into her hold. 

Her other hand drifted up, circling around him, the tips of her fingers dancing up and down his spine. 

Cicero couldn’t remember ever feeling this way, each motion of her hand, each breath on his face and touch of their noses sent a warmth through him. Each gesture from her seamed to erase a thought from his over-encumbered mind - at least for the moment. He breathed in slowly, and exhaled even slower. 

When she spoke it was soo quiet, she spoke only for him. Something that pleased her wild jester enormously. 

“Cicero go to the house, will you? Wait for me there.” Her voice was the sweetest melody to him, a melody so different to his fools. It was throaty and tender, sweet and comforting, blue mountain flowers and caresses. 

Cicero hummed, his lashes fluttered open and his gaze sent a shock wave through her, she’d never seen his eyes look so clear before, so free of thoughts and torture. Fully focused on her. She was glad. Her breath hitched as he continued to watch her intently. 

Moving her lips higher, brushing, leaving no space between her face and his as she came to rest her lips on his cheekbone, his lashes tickling the corner. She kissed him there. 

“Please go, I’d like to see you rested.” Her forehead lowered again until it was flush with his. She could feel his body heat through the layers of his jester suit and the fabric of her tunic. His broad shoulders rolled and his hand glided to her elbow. 

He nodded. Eyes communicating his promise. 

And in a clear voice, deep and whispered. “As you wish dear Listener, as you wish.” He stayed for a moment longer, a great inhale and exhale. He rose his head, standing tall, though the expression of ease stayed on his slightly pink face. Before he turned and left her with a soft smile on her face. 

Progress.


End file.
